lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Yen Fang
' Yen Fang' was the son of a Han Women, and the Titan Shangdu of whom did this on the request of Ares but would become attached emotionally to Yen Fang and his mother after this. Yen Fang would be somewhat defined by the fact that unlike the other Man Gods he became involved romantically with women, and during these romances he fathered many children of which the present day descendants have become the leaders of the Empire of Cathay in the form of the Fang Dynasty. Yen Fang would be born within the region of Cathay in the city of Shangii where his mother was a regular Han but his father was secretly a Titan which was a plot by many of the Noble Titans in order to bring about the rise of the first Man God. Yen Fang following the capture of the Wei Dynasty in northern Cathay would spend considerable time expanding the economy, and military might of the Cathay Empire forming the basis for what would become the current Cathay. Following the incorporation of the Tang into the Empire of Cathay Yen Fang travels northward and uses his vast wealth and power to begin construction of the Great Wall of Cathy. Construction would continue for nearly eighty years before the major routes had been finished. Fifty years following the finishing of the Great Wall of Cathay Yen Fang would be forced to deal with a massive invasion of the Charr on northern Cathay and with the strength of much of modern Cathay behind him he leads his massive forces north to the Siege of Beijing where he defeats the Charr army there killing there leader and causing them to retreat out of northern Cathay. It would be Shangdu that led to the end of Yen Fang as following the departure of Yen Fang briefly from the capital Shangdu would murder his own mother causing Yen Fang to act emotionally returning without his most loyal forces to the capital and returning there he discovered a large trap arrayed against him and was murdered by Shangdu his own father. History Early History Yen Fang would be born within the region of Cathay in the city of Shangii where his mother was a regular Han but his father was secretly a Titan which was a plot by many of the Noble Titans in order to bring about the rise of the first Man God. Emperor of Cathay Great Wall of Cathay Following the incorporation of the Tang into the Empire of Cathay Yen Fang travels northward and uses his vast wealth and power to begin construction of the Great Wall of Cathy. Construction would continue for nearly eighty years before the major routes had been finished. Charr Invasion The Charr usually attacked every once in awhile but this attack was especially violent and chaotic. When Yen Fand came he used his powerful Magi abilities to rally the Han of the region to rally behind him and battle back the Charr. It was at the final battle of the war he killed the greatest Charr of the enemy force, and the center of the Charr religion in Heertur. This death broke the moral of the Charr and has led to a less violent attitude between the two sides, and a general monolpoly of power to the Cathayan side. Following the destruction of the forces of Charr Yen Fang would lead his forces on a conquest of what would become the modern state of Cathay, and there in he would leave his everlasting mark on the Empire. Legacy His reign would last for nearly two hundred years thus making him by far the most long living of the Man Gods, and from his death he would lead to the creation of Confusionism, and the subsequent rise of the Emperors of Cathay of whom have been constantly formed from the descendents of Yen Fang. Dynasties Through two of Yen Fang's most prominent children the rise of two major Dynasties would come to rise in the form of the Fu, and Fang Dynasties of which the Fang Dynasty would become the ruling power of Cathay, while the Fu would come to rule over the major province of Fu within Cathay. Relationships Calliope See Also : Calliope Shangdu See Also : Shangdu Family Members Calliope.jpg|Calliope - Grandmother|link=Calliope Shangdu Cover.jpg|Shangdu - Father|link=Shangdu Children Category:Han Category:Man Gods Category:Titan Category:Dead Category:People of Cathay Category:Human Category:Leader Category:Asian